The New End
by freak of today
Summary: Percy isn't an Average kid. He is Greek, He is Roman, and then this happened. an unknown blood of Percy is found out. And off all forces why the hell this monstrous end.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I Have A Stone**

Hi my name is well Perseus Jackson, but you can just call me Percy. The other I found this well glowing stone in my drawer. I seemed to want to go to the west side of New York. I never tried it. I feared that it was trap by some random monster that wanted me dead. I know it was stupid to think of that. The camp _was_ a barrier-protected place. Oh… there's one tiny detail you should know. Some of you guys might think that Annabeth and I are still together. The truth is we've been long over. I'm eighteen now. I'm currently dating well… Piper. I told her everything. Well almost everything.

Well I should better start with the story…

I was walking with Piper in the woods. It was nighttime and the harpies where out there. I lead her this beautiful spot. It had a waterfall, a small spring and it wasn't known by anyone except me. I whistled faintly. I looked into the woods again. Mrs. O'Leary came bursting out with a basket. I scratched her chin and it was perfect. Well it was perfect until the stone I carried began to grow larger. It was huge like a door. Then from its center, sand suddenly appeared. From that sand came two people.

"Nice job Sadie…" the coffee skinned boy had said, "we ended up ruining someone's night."

"Well Carter," the blonde girl said, "I don't see the problem. We came to find this blood of the pharaohs kid here."

"Um… sorry to ask this while you where having a date but who did this rock belong too?" the guy said. Okay maybe his name was Carter.

"It's mine…" I replied.

"Oh… great. Let's go we don't have all night. In fact we have less than a minute. My names Carter, by the way." He said.

"Sorry but I can't leave this camp today. Well without a formal permission from Chiron." I said. "How'd you get in with that sand thing? I think you might be demi-gods. Come with me."

"Demi-god?" Sadie said. "Please, demi-gods like Hercules? Are you crazy or something?"

"No I'm not, Piper why are you so quiet?" I looked over to Piper. She was sleeping.

"Your friend there. She isn't one of us that's why she's asleep." Carter said.

"No! She's a demi-god daughter of Aphrodite." I said. "Come with me I'll bring you to Chiron."

"Well were going anywhere until tomorrow." Sadie said. "Portals close, but I love this place. And sorry mate I think you're nut's."

I escorted them threw the woods. Carter volunteered to carry Piper but I managed. I brought them to the big house. I called for Chiron. While waiting, I studied the two. Carter was at least my age. I'm guessing Sadie was a year or two younger. Chiron finally came out in full centaur form.

"So you have magic here…" Carter said amazed.

"Percy who are they?" Chiron had asked me.

"Them? They stumbled onto me while I was having a date." I said.

"Horse man thing?" Sadie had asked. "Are you some kind of magic spell or something?"

"I am indeed a magical creature. I am surprised you know so much already." Chiron had said.

"Well we started magician training a few years ago. So yeah, I'll know a thing or two." Sadie looked at me. "What's your name?"

"My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon the sea god." I said. They just chuckled in response.

"Umm I think you are seriously bonkers." Sadie said. Carter nudged her arm.

"Hey I am the son of Poseidon and I'll prove it." I pointed to the lake a huge stream of water suddenly went to me. "See I told you. I have control over water."

"Hah, what a simple spell." Carter blurted out.

"What do you mean spell?" I asked

"I mean simple magic. Come with us tomorrow we'll teach much more than what you already know." Sadie said.

"Wait, I'm really the son of a god. Wait what are you?" I asked.

"We are magicians. Currently we practice the way of the gods. Egypt's great empire might be gone but its culture isn't."

"Wait you're both Egyptians? We're all Greek here."

Some kind of ripple happened. A man that had coffee skin and braided hair came from it. He sort of looked like a jazz player.

"Carter, Sadie, why am I here?" the man said. His eyes went wild when he saw Chiron. "Oh… kids we should be going."

"Amos, this kid named Percy is a blood of the Pharaohs."

He studied me. "This isn't good… Tomorrow please call you gods." He gestured to Chiron. "As for our side. Please call Bast and the others here immediately."

They all did what they where told. "Can we have a place to stay the night?" Amos asked.

We all went to bed. I placed the unconscious Piper on a spare bunk in Cabin three. I closed my eyes. At that same moment, I was now in Olympus. The gods where arguing about something. I tried to adjust my eyes. I taught I saw a man with a flail and crook. Everything shifted again. I was now in some kind of wavy place. I tried to concentrate. I was now outside of a building. It was huge. Then I was sucked in. The place was awesome. The place had a fireplace and a lobby. It was mostly clean aside from the running penguin. I think I saw some flying doodles on the walls. It was crazy then everything shifted again. I was in the desert. I was pulled into some kind temple. At that temple was a man with a crook and flail. I'm guessing his a pharaoh. I didn't know why I knew but his name was Tiu. I felt a small connection with him. Then everything went dark. I was in another palace. I guy with silver and gold eyes sat at the throne. But I see something further. There was another throne. It had an old man on it. Then everything went dark. I woke up it was morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: This New Guy is Hot**

It was morning. I slept in what the people and that pony calls 'the big house'. I am Sadie Kane, age sixteen. Last evening I met this totally hot guy named Percy. I know I already have Walt and Anubis but… no I shouldn't. Well Zia and my brother weren't getting closer one bit. They almost broke up even. Well everything was well until I heard that annoyingly loud horn. I wore some orange shirt, and some jeans; I even wore my combat boots for old times.

I rushed to where everyone was going. I noticed that almost every boy here was positively gorgeous, not as gorgeous as Anubis but almost. I was in some kind of amphitheater. Carter was with the weird Pony man and Amos. They where standing on a stage even. I heard a loud yawn. I turned around to see Percy. He was with a guy with blonde, and blue eyes. He wore a purple shirt with the initials SPQR on it. 'What is this place really?' I asked myself.

"Hey Sadie…" Percy said. "This is my friend Jason. He's a son of Jupiter."

"Hey Percy what's going on here?" I said.

_Sadie, what's wrong?_ Isis asked

_Nothing… _I answered.

I headed towards Carter and Amos. A guy was now there with a trident right besides a girl with grey eyes and a beautiful bund of brown hair.

"Dad why are you here?" Percy asked.

I looked at him. "Your father is that handsome looking guy with the Trident?"

"I already told you I'm the son of Poseidon, the sea god." Percy said.

_Isis what does he mean Poseidon the sea god?_ I asked.

_Well Sadie there are many other gods other than Egyptian. There are also Greek, Romans, and Norse. _Isis asked.

_ What?_ I exclaimed.

I reached them. Right that instant Bast and Bes where beside me. The pony man looked at everyone.

"Good-morning campers of Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. Today we have visitors from the House of Life." The pony said. Some kids seemed confused. "I will let Lord Bes and Lady Bast explain this."

"Hi" Bast said. "I'm the Egyptian god of cats. I am here to tell you that yeah, Egyptian gods also exist, and that we need to burrow mister—what was his name again." Bast looked at the pony.

"Percy Jackson." He said.

"Percy Jackson. He is a child with the blood of the pharaohs. We will need to train him in the art of magic."

"Wait! He is clearly my son." Percy's father said.

"Poseidon, we all know he is your son." The grey eyes girl said.

"We have come to the conclusion that Percy Jackson will spend the remainder of his summer in the twenty-first Nome. That is all." Bast continued.

"Wait seeing as he is my son—," Poseidon said.

"You need to let this go. It'll only be a month Poseidon. Besides the cat can protect him. She's very strong you know. Besides we have other business later remember?" The beautiful grey-eyed girl said. I'm guessing she's his girlfriend.

"Sadie come over here." Bast called out to me. "Carter for the following month you'll be in-charge of mister Perseus Jackson. Understood." Carter nodded. Even though he was the pharaoh now he is still the same guy we all knew. "Sadie I want you two talk with Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena." I went over to the two and pulled them off the stage. We all went near the lake.

"Hi," I said. "So you're Greek gods huh."

"Yeah, we are." Poseidon said. "Young Lady, seeing as I can't do anything to stop you from taking my son to your home. I shall live him to your care."

"Wait, no offense but you have a mortal son? How is that?" I asked.

"Well we sometimes have relations with mortals."

"Okay…" I said. "So since your son is your son so that's why he could control water right?"

"Yes that's right," he said. "And be on your guard for what is to come. Athena and I will be visiting your twenty-first Nome at some point."

"Poseidon!" Athena yelled.

The two began to glow of pure energy. I averted my eyes and when I looked back they where gone. I returned to where carter and the others where. Percy and Bast where going in this van. I followed them and I saw the driver. He had eyes everywhere. Okay that was a little bit freaky. Caster went in and we sailed of to our building. We went up and introduced Percy to them. Walt was at a corner smiling at me. I went toward him and we kissed.

Percy looked interested with all this. But then his face turned grim. A tear went down his face but he quickly swiped it away. Why was he crying, I asked myself. I showed Percy to his room. Carter came in and handed Percy his very own magic kit. He didn't really look happy. I left the room. Walt came up to me. His eyes where just perfect, but they also hinted me that he was a little bit envious.

"Hey Walt, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing…" he said clearly Percy was bugging him.

"Its Percy isn't it?" I asked him.

"Its just that, it wasn't the djed amulet he had. It wasn't even an official Egyptian rock. It was just plain glowing, you where both just summoned by some rock. What's so important about this guy anyway? Why did we need to find him?"

"Well the sea god warned me…" I said.

"Warned you of what?" Walt asked.

"It's fine I already have you even though if his super hot." I gave a long grin. Walt face turned red.

"Hey Sadie, Carter said you'll—oh, sorry was I interrupting?" Percy asked.

"No, what did my idiotic brother ask me to do?"

"He said that you'll show me around." I looked at Walt. He just simply gave me look saying 'it's fine.'

I showed Percy the whole place. He liked the library though. Carter came to pick him up for his first day of training. I came with them. Carter looked at me asking for my help. He told me to use my staff and summon a Lion for Percy to fight. I did so. He gave Percy some quick tips. Okay this was seriously off. He didn't even have proper magic training and there aren't any bodies of water here, and my brother thinks Percy can handle it.

Percy looked at the lion with a smirk. He threw his magic kit to the side of the court. He then reached for something in his pocket. He brought out a cheap looking pen. Okay his done for, I thought. Then Percy ran up to the Lion. I gave a small scream. This was suicide. I quickly ran to Percy, but Carter stopped me.

"His going to get bloody killed!" I said waving my hand towards Percy his was really close now. The lion seemed to notice him and started running his way.

"Sadie just watch. Horus just asked this favor, I totally got this covered." He said.

Percy was now ten paces before the Lion, he then made a power slide. He uncapped his ballpoint pen. It then changed in a bronze sword. It pasted threw the lion, but it didn't even scratch it.

"Crap. I guess magic Lions can't be cat using my sword." Percy said. He recapped the thing. "I guess I need a new sword for Egyptian uses, but for now." He waved his hands. He was now floating in mid-air, strong winds came into the room. He waved his hands repeatedly the lion kept getting blown away. Percy then released his vortex. "I've gotten better with this part of my power just a months ago." He walked slowly to the lion. The ground shook. I was scared that the place was going to collapse. He was now in biting distance from the thing. It pounced towards him. He instantly punched the thing with so much force that it imploded. I made a mental note never to let anyone have a fistfight with Percy. He went to me. "So this is normal training here huh? Seems easy enough."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hell Broke Out**

My name is Zia Rashid, age eighteen.

I was taking a stroll in the building. I heard from one of the trainees that Carter was in the training room with the new guy. I got at the moment that the jet-black haired boy punched the living hell out of a Lion.

I walked over to Carter. Sadie was there. She looked scared and amused at the same time.

"Hey Percy," Carter said. He reached into the duat got his khopesh. "So how about training with the pharaoh?"

"You're a pharaoh?" Percy asked. "I'm a demi-god, let's see how far you can last."

"Fine let's give this a go," Carter said.

"Carter wait," I said.

"Zia, not now."

He went into battle position. He released his glowing falcon headed avatar. Percy stuck out his arm. It vanished for a millisecond then it came back with a thinner and longer version of Carters khopesh, his face changed to dissatisfaction. He charged Carter's avatar. It was crazy. He then floated in mid air. Strong winds where everywhere.

"That won't be enough to defeat Carter." I said.

"Oh, Zia. I'm not scared for Percy but for my brother. You saw him pull out that sword from the duat right. He was only taught about that place five minutes ago," Sadie said, "but you're right. Carter won't be that easy."

Carter lifted his khopesh and swung it at Percy. Percy went up and released his storm. He then prepared his swing. He swung his khopesh blade towards Carter. Just before the khopesh hit, Carter had parried it. Carter's sword was shattered. He then looked at Percy still in avatar mode. He then reached his hands out and a moment later he was holding a crook and flail. He swung it and Percy got thrown back. Percy seemed to glow light blue. From thin air he produced water. The water was so strong it made a small river in the court. He seemed to be confused. Then we heard it, a kid screaming.

Carter released his avatar. We all ran towards the lobby. It was Felix who screamed. Everyone was in chaos. A shadowy form was traveling everywhere in the mansion. It was causing a mess. I don't even know what it was. I brought out my staff. Made a dim fire from the tip of it. I tracked down the thing. Maybe exposing it to light will make it go away. Well I had my chance. I fired a fireball as large as a soccer ball but then a stream of water blocked it.

I looked at Percy. "Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"Something told me too," he said. "Tell you later, and I mean only you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sadie yelled.

"Nothing," Percy said.

We got everyone to settle down. The shadowy figure went to the middle of the room and became into a humanoid figure.

The thing began to laugh. "You people claim to be magicians. I only shown you your nightmares and you all ran the hell out of there. Right now the demi-gods are also in panic. Do not worry I mean you no harm yet."

"Who or what are you?" Alyssa asked.

"I am called the god Ragnarok. I have come to see if you stood a chance against me, but I now see not. Your closest way of winning is teaming with the demi-gods. Please give me the challenge, unlike those puny gods I consumed."

"You've eaten gods?" Sean asked completely shaken.

"Ah, yes, I have consumed gods. Oh, look times up. Got to go, but remember it's better to team up with those demi-gods like him." He pointed at Percy. "Yeah that'll make it more fun to it all of you."

He disappeared after that. Everyone looked at me.

"This got to be a trap," Sadie said.

"I don't believe so," Cleo said. "I do think we should go seek help."

Percy went to the pool outside. I quickly followed him. The others didn't notice because of their arguments. Percy looked at me.

"Um, you're Zia right?" he asked. "Is it normal for some random voice keep telling you things to do?"

"Percy…" I said. I looked at him. Obviously he had a god in him, but how? "Percy you might be an Eye of a god. Like Carter, Walt, Sadie, and me."

"A god in your mind? Egyptians are so weird," Percy said.

"Well you think it isn't weird to be an actual child of a god?" I asked. "You know that isn't normal."

"Sure but," Percy hesitated. "She said I should jump into the pool, and that I could pull you in with me. She said we'll both be pure water once I step in."

"Percy ask her, her name." I said.

Percy became silent for a while. "Nephthys… Her name is Nephthys."

I looked at him in shock. A major goddess was in him. Nephthys had once been with me, but it nearly cost my life. "I'll come with you."

I held his hand. It was surprisingly warm. Percy reminded me of the old Carter. The charming Carter, not the Carter now; he changed. We jumped into the pool. I looked at our arms. It was slowly turning into water. Okay maybe jumping into the water while you're a fire elementalist, isn't such a great idea. It reminded me of the time when I ate the so-called Hapi pill.

I awoke in a lake. Surprisingly I could breath under water. Percy looked at me curiously. We went to the beach. I looked at him.

"So you can breath under water because of Nephthys," I said.

"No!" He exclaimed. "I'm a son of the sea god. I can breathe underwater. My dad also has the title earth-shaker, so basically I can also make small earthquakes. My dad also makes storms, I can produce a small amount of lightning." Percy continued with a smirk.

I followed Percy. He led me threw cabins. We reached something Percy referred to as the Big House. We went inside. I saw this man horse thing, but I knew he was important here.

"Chiron, who's Ragnarok?" Percy asked.

"I do not recall anyone named Ragnarok," Chiron said. "Why not ask the gods or maybe the on in you…"

"How'd you know about Nephthys?" Percy asked.

"Someone came here and created chaos. He seemed happy. He told us about you and what he wants us to do. Right now were mending the stables. You should talk to Piper, she was heartbroken when the man told us what is going on between you two." Chiron gestured to Percy and me.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Wait what do you think is going on between us?" I asked.

"Well the man said you fell in love with each other the moment you saw each other. Annabeth and the others didn't believe it and so did Piper; but she's thinking if it where actually true."

Percy quickly ran out. He headed to the woods. I followed him. We stopped in front of a waterfall. It was gorgeous. In the water there was a beautiful brunette. She must be Piper. Percy slowly inched forward. I pushed him to get things going. Piper saw him and smiled, and then she looked at me and then she frowned.

"So it's true," she said.

"No, it's not. He lied to you." Percy said.

"Piper he's telling the truth." I said.

Piper got out of the water. She quickly grabbed Percy and gave him a hug. She kissed him and he kissed her back. I felt like I was out of place so I gave them room. I went into the woods. I sat down and waited, thinking of the Ragnarok guy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Egypt Versus Greece Versus Rome**

Hey it's me again Percy. Zia handed me the laptop, so I'm typing this chapter.

Piper was so glad to find out that Ragnarok lied. She informed me that Ragnarok told them to attack the Egyptians. He said that the Magicians would destroy their camp.

It was nearing midnight. I asked Piper to sleep. So far Ragnarok wants a war. I looked for Zia.

_Percy, you should wait till morning. _Nephthys said. _Always remember together we are strong._

_ Nephthys, do you know Ragnarok? _I asked.

_I am sorry… but I do not._

_ Well I just have to inform my friends._

_ Don't! One of them will betray you._

_ I don't believe you!_

_ It is the truth… the one that will betray you will be someone close to you. Do not inform any of them. Even Zia Rashid, she can't be stressed, she needs to be strong._

_ Nephthys, what do you mean? Obviously you know something I don't._

She didn't answer.

I started walking to my Cabin. I saw Zia walking around the camp. I called to her and told her sleep. I led her to Cabin three. She stayed in the bunk next to mine. I waited for her to fall asleep. I closed my eyes. I was still awake. I can't sleep. Slowly, I stood up. I ran to the lake. I quickly jumped in, sank to the bottom, and closed my eyes again. With luck I actually fell asleep.

Everything went dark. The place got blurry. I was at a hill. A man tied to the cliff, was surrounded by a snake, he wasn't crying, he was merely laughing. I looked over the horizon. A huge storm was brewing. Lightning far stronger than Zeus' struck it. Blinding fiery light stuck with grate accuracy. I tried to go nearer, but I couldn't move from my spot.

The man started laughing loudly. "Oh, Father Odin!" he shouted. "You have no chance! Ragnarok will swallow all of us!" he started laughing loudly again. "If only I wasn't tied up, I could have help defeat him." He started giggling, and then laughed again. "You are too proud father!"

The storm was getting closer. The lightning and fire seemed to move closer to where I was. Then I saw where the lightning came from. He was a man with a war hammer. His golden hair was shoulder high. His eyes radiated lightning. He wore silver plated armor. The man beside wasn't any better. He wore golden armor. His silver hair hung low on his back. He held a spear that radiated energy. He wore an eye patch over an eye. Some warriors where also fighting the storm from bellow.

The man started laughing. "Brother Thor!" he said hysterically. "You know you need my help. I'm the best with magic." He laughed again. In truth it was getting annoying; no wonder he was tied here alone. "Odin, you cast aside your son, I, Loki." He said seriously suddenly changing his tone. "You will lose and be eaten by that being. While I will eternally be here tied, and hiding from the mortals. They will think that I was killed with all of you."

The place started to grow darker.

Loki's face appeared in the middle of the darkness. "Young lad, you'll be my champion. I'll help beat Ragnarok, just free me…" Loki said.

I awoke underwater. A ray of sunshine was seen far above. I quickly went up and went to the dining pavilion. The magical plate filled itself with blue pancakes with blue syrup. My magical cup filled itself with blue milkshake. Piper was sitting at the Aphrodite table. Zia sat next to me. Her plate filled with plain eggs and bacon. Her cup filled itself with apple juice. Nephthys told me not to tell Piper anything not even my friends, but I should tell Sadie.

I waved my hands over the air. A mist was forming. I threw a golden drachma in the mist and it disappeared. I whispered "Sadie Kane, in the twenty-first Nome." The image shimmered. "Sadie!" I yelled.

She jumped out of her bed. She was a sports bra and some really short pants. "Percy?" she asked. "How are you doing this?"

"Don't worry it's only an Iris message." I said. "Don't let anyone come here. Ragnarok wants us to create war."

"Wh-a-t?" she said sleepily. "Sure I'll just finish sleeping." She jumped into her bed. Then the mist faded.

I ate my pancakes. I faced Zia. I was about to tell her my dream, but then I remembered Naphthys' word. I got up. "Zia, it think you should rest with Sadie and Carter." I said.

"I can't…" Zia said. "I still need a lot to think about."

I figured arguing with Zia will only stress me so I didn't continue. I went into the woods. I whistled for my friend, Mrs. O'Leary. I mere seconds she was there. I went on board. Before I could shadow travel Nico showed up.

"Where are you going Percy?" He asked.

"In truth I don't know." I said. "Want to come, it might take days."

"Sure why not…" he got on board and tried to direct her north.

It was fine with me. I need to get closer to Loki. He is the key. Zia is also important. It got way more confusing. From Egypt the gods chose Zia. The Greek and Roman gods haven't chosen their Champions yet. I don't know what Loki is, but I am his Champion. We got to the top of a cliff. It wasn't it, I could tell. We tried the next mountain but nothing. It happened with the third mountain. I don't know why but I believe his near. I was beginning to lose hope until I saw a familiar snake. It slithered around the mountain. I followed it to a cliff. I remember it. It was the very mountain Loki is. I looked around and saw the man wearing tattered bronze armor. I unchained him. He stood tall and proud; giving the same aura as a god. Zia looked at him. She tried to touch his armor. Her clothes where stripped from her. She quickly yelped and fell to the ground covering her body with her thin arms. I quickly looked for all of her clothes.

"Sorry," Loki said. "I was tied for centuries, I could help it." Loki gave a large grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Impending War**

Hey I'm Nico. Percy tossed me the laptop, so yeah I'm writing this chap. Well I was quite forgotten by Percy when Zia came. I was there the whole time if any of you might want to ask. Well it turned out Ra, the sun god in Egypt, told Zia to guard Percy. So yeah she tailed us using the duat.

Well let's get back to present time. Well not so present I am currently in writing mode.

Well we came back to camp with this guy named Loki. We walked casually to Cabin three. Loki used some kind of invisibility power of his. We sat down on a bed. Percy was eyeing Loki. Zia stood up and pulled out pink ribbons. She tied them on Loki but he just kept on getting away.

"What's your problem?" Zia asked.

"I was tied up for thousands of years, you think I'll let you tie me again." He said with a small smile. "That old sun god is in you right."

"Yes." Zia said firmly.

Loki turned to Percy. "My champion, you're hosting a goddess named Nephthys."

Percy nodded.

Loki turned towards me. "Oh, look who we have here does your friends know who's inside you?"

I stiffened. How could he know? Well lately there was this dark voice speaking in my mind. He told me his name was Apep or Apophis.

_Child… do not tell them yet. They do not trust me yet. I have been the Egyptians enemy since the beginning. Along with that Zia girl you'll be a champion of Egypt. _Apophis said.

"Ahh yeah, I don't know his name yet but I am hosting a god," I hesitated, "sort-of."

"Ohh boy. He is more than a simple god. It's Apophis isn't it?"

Zia stiffened.

_Boy he knows, tell them to not speak of this yet. He is a god of the north be careful. That young boy Percy he is the equalizer. A champion from all sides, the one who would bring destruction with a choice; be careful._

I stiffened. "Ah… yeah. Please don't tell them yet." I looked at Zia. "Please."

She nodded at me slowly.

I walked out and made my Hades Cabin. I lay there deep in my bed, and then I fell asleep.

It was dark under the shadow of a large throne. The gods where talking about something I couldn't make out. I tried to listen clearer. I heard my father's voice. It must be pretty important for my father to be there. Then I leaned in closer.

"Brother!" Zeus shouted. "We need to choose our three Champions now. The war will be near. A war only the form of Chaos Ragnarok wants. Even the great snake Apophis wouldn't go so low."

"Father," Athena said calmly. "We will choose but not in haste."

"Yes. But I have an idea." Zeus said. "Why don't we choose the greatest demi-gods alive…"

"That should've have been obvious since the start." Father said.

"So who are the lucky suckers to be our champions?" Ares snorted.

"I recommend Percy Jackson." Artemis said.

"Well I think that part is clear." Apollo said with a mock expression.

"Okay we have my son," Poseidon said. "Let's have Annabeth Chase in too."

"Well that was fairly a good suggestion coming from such a proud stupid moron." Athena said. "Then we'll also have that young lad, Jason Grace."

"Well that's settled." Hera said. "Now go. I want to have a quiet day of perfection."

"Sister we bid you farewell." Hades said.

The Olympians all disappeared except for Hera and Zeus. The dream shifted again. It was dark. Rachel was standing there. She was supposed to be vacationing with her parents this summer. "The end for one is near." She murmured quietly. "Protect them, Protect him."

I woke up. Rachel's words where stuck in me. I quickly gathered my thoughts and went to train.

_Here it is, young boy. The war will begin. The war will be no end. The war will be eternal._ Apophis stated.

I heard marching. A huge avatar made of pure aura was attacking.

_Child do you want to stop this for now, but it will be paid with a cost. Are you okay with it? If you are, just muster all your power into your words and say Isfet._

I continued with training then I heard an explosion. Percy was right beside me now. Zia was running at the rear. Percy held out his arm and a sword formed. It was crooked. He tossed it to a camper and he pulled out more in doing so.

"Do not kill them!" Percy shouted. "Attack!"

All hell broke out. No. In fact, hell was better, a lot better. Camper after camper was falling by the Magicians strength. Percy was fighting this coffee brown kid with curly hair. I quickly muttered. "What the hell did I miss?"

"You slept three days straight." Piper said beside me. "You missed the whole visitation day and the whole argument." She began using her voice to make the magicians stop. "You should go hide."

I thought quickly. Then I remembered what Apophis told me. I closed my eyes. I placed all my strength on the words that are about to come. "Isfet!" The word flew over the whole battlefield. I fell on the ground completely weakened, as if I summoned a million undead soldiers.

I stood up still filling dizzy. Everyone was sort-off hugging or congratulating each other like nothing happened. It was horrible, then after the formalities everyone sat down and looked at Nico. Like he was boss. Okay that definitely was chaos.

_Everyone has there own for of Chaos. Yours was just the right one now. _Apophis said.

_Shut up. _I thought back at him.

"Let's have a temporary truce." I said. Everyone just nodded at me. "We will resume when we receive further instructions from the Olympians and others." They all just nodded at me approvingly.

"Percy, come here." Out of everyone Percy was still fine. "You're fine aren't you?"

"Yes, you used the Isfet thing right. You know that can kill you." He said.

Loki then appeared next to Percy. He snapped his fingers and we where at Olympus. He looked at us. He gave us an eyeful message to not reveal him. We walked to the throne room.

"Nico, we're being tailed again… how is that even possible." Percy said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I'm actually trying to place AN in my stories now well... yeah. I had trouble with this chapter cause well i had school work and some other problems so sorry if i didn't update too soon for any of you who still wait for this thank you and R&R please...**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Death of a Friend**

Hey, still Nico… no one wanted to write tonight so I was left. Well should we carry on or what?

Well we where at the throne room. Zia was again following us. It seems she takes her job literally. We where walking there. The gods where silent, they stared at Zia.

"Perseus Jackson! Why have you brought that magician of Egypt here?" Zeus growled.

"It's not that I brought her here, more like she followed me." Percy said.

"And you son of Hades, what are your business here." Zeus said.

"Well, I'm not really sure. I was just brought by Percy here." I said coolly.

"Something is different about you two?" Athena said. "You've grown stronger. Maybe at a rate a mortal should've not been able to achieve."

Loki who was behind Percy snapped his fingers. I recognized it, he was controlling the mist, the gods seemed confused at first then they became normal.

"So Perseus, why have you come here?" Athena said.

"I just want to talk about that the thing happening all over. Like those magicians and that young Pharaoh Carter."

"Well we shall discuss that in a later date." Zeus said. "Go Perseus we shall summon you when needed."

Percy and I walked into the elevator to reach earth once more. We waited for a few seconds and we reached the bottom. Zia then appeared moments later. Okay she's getting annoying.

_Boy you do know you could do the same. _Apep said.

I sighed for myself.

We reached camp somehow. They where still in truce mode that I placed them in. Hell I didn't know I was this strong. I glanced to Jason a champion of Greece and Rome. I made everyone behave like normal. The Egyptians all went back to their Gnomes I think.

I went back to my cabin while Percy did the same. A few days went by. We where all training at the Arena, and then we heard a scream. It was boys scream, well actually it sounded like two people screamed in unison, maybe a boy and a girl screamed together.

We all raced to where we each think the scream came from. I heard the Stoll brothers scream. "Who ever finds the screaming weirdoes gets our entire supply of candy bars."

Everyone looked more energetic now. It just so happened I found a boy and a girl pasted out in the center of the forest. I called all of them and they all looked anguished. Percy gave me a glance that told me to share my loot with him. I don't see the point of even sharing. I'll just give him every bit of it.

The guy was Arab and the girl was Russian. Magicians. We placed them in the infirmary. I stayed there alone. I heard a step.

"I told them not to come here." She said.

I turned around and saw a beautiful girl with blonde hair. Her eyes where blue and where as bright as stars are, Is this-what being love-struck is about?

"Umm…" I mumbled.

"Ohh you're a demi-god or something right. So what happened to them?" she asked.

"Nananana-no clue." I said.

"You seem feverish are you alright?"

I nodded in a no.

"By the way my name is Sadie Kane, and you are?"

"Nico, Nico de Angelo." I stammered.

She examined me and I got cautious. She held out her arm and I shook it. Letting the warmth of her palm spread across mine.

"Sadie! Where are they?" A man said appearing behind her.

"Walt they seem to be asleep at the moment. You know how kids need their afternoon sleep." She chuckled cutely.

"Yeah but we should head back. I need to tell you something in Private." Walt said.

"You can tell it here. I don't mind." Sadie said.

"Okay I want to break up." Walt said.

Sadie's cute smug face turned into an adorable frown. "Why."

"No specific reason Sadie. I just need too." He said. I wanted to punch him.

"Get away from me you creep!" Sadie shouted. She ran into the forest and disappeared from sight. I ran after her giving Walt a quick stare of anger. I found her near Zeus' Fist. She sat near the water and was crying. I sat next to her and she wiped her tears.

"What do you want?" she said.

"Well I might not understand but that Walt guy is a jerk an ass even." I said.

She looked at me with her watery blue eyes. "What do you want?" She said almost knowing that I wanted something.

"If I told you that I want you, what should we do?" I said.

She looked at me and blushed. She looked back. I was completely red now. I never thought that I'd actually say that in real life. "I did think you looked cute when I first saw you, but I cannot accept your feelings yet. I just got into a break up."

I stayed quiet but I looked at her saying it was fine even if I waited. The whole night we stared there blushing.


End file.
